


Take You Home

by memoriesaremine, shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars



Category: Wayward Guide for the Untrained Eye (Web Series)
Genre: Artemis Said Im gay, Crush, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Post-Canon, Small Towns, relationship, that finale didnt give us arson so we said: lets do it ourselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesaremine/pseuds/memoriesaremine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars/pseuds/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars
Summary: Artemis misses small-town life and someone else on top of it.Spoilers for end of WGFTUE, of course <3
Relationships: Artemis Schue-Horyn/Madison Reynolds (Wayward Guide for the Untrained Eye)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 37





	Take You Home

Artemis couldn’t help feeling like something was missing. Something important. She went through her routine in LA. Every day, day in, day out, at APN with Paul. It felt weird, a much more rushed pace than Connor Creek.

Was it Connor Creek she was missing? Was small-town living really for her? The hustle and bustle of LA causing the ache in her chest? Was she more inclined for a slower pace of life, fresher air and closer-knit community?

Artemis found her mind wandering more and more often, back to Connor Creek and the kind people she met there. To the florists who gossipped, to Dr. Edwards who was the town drunk, but still saved Paul, to Desmond and Quinn, the owners of the Dead Canary, and Madison. She found herself even missing the thrill of hunting werewolves and calling out Silas Torsund. But mostly she thought about Madison. 

She didn’t tell Paul about her thoughts. He seemed perfectly happy to be back in LA, drinking expensive coffees and chattering on and on to Artemis about how cool it was to be a werewolf now. She only ever half-listened, memories of Connor Creek, of talking to Madison in Desmond’s bar on that night filling her thoughts and covering her in a sort of wistful misery. 

She missed Madison. The town sheriff was kind. She was brave, and not to mention that when she looked at Artemis, her heart did cartwheels in her chest. It sent Artemis to distraction. She’d sit at her desk all day and just stare at the few photograph’s shed taken, or listen to Madison’s voice on the transcripts. 

“Hey,” She said into the phone. Madison used the phone at the sheriff’s office to call her.

“Hey.” Madison’s voice was a little fuzzy because of bad reception, but still it was comforting to hear it. “How’s work?”

“Work’s fine,” Artemis said. “Not very exciting. Trying to figure out what the hell season 3 of Wayward Guide is gonna be. How about you?” A smile crossed her face. “Any more werewolves or witches in Connor Creek by chance?” 

“Well, you know we’ve got werewolves.” Madison chuckled. “But Desmond’s been keeping them all in line. As always.” 

“Good to hear,” Artemis said softly. “So what’ve you been up to?” 

“Not much happens in Connor Creek,” Madison sighed. “The two of you brought the most excitement we had in a long time.” 

“Well, um, if you ever need us, give me a call.” Artemis laughed awkwardly. “Or, if you, um, just want to talk or anything.” She didn’t know why she couldn’t form a complete sentence. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Madison said. “Talk to you soon, Artemis.” 

“Talk to you soon, Madison,” She heard the phone line click and she sighed, leaning her head in her hands. She felt selfish, wanting to leave so badly. Everything she’d built, the life her and Paul had made for themselves, was here in LA. Guilt and desire clouded her thoughts so much that she almost didn’t hear Paul knock on the door. 

“Artie,” he said. “Can I talk to you for a second?” 

“Yeah.” She got up to let him in. She practiced her ‘I’m totally fine’ smile as she walked. She didn’t want him to worry. He opened the door and nearly smacked her in the face with it. “Paul!”

“Sorry, Artie,” Paul said, trying to hide his laughter at her disgruntled expression. He handed her one of his fancy lattes and she smiled at him in thanks. “We need to talk.”

“About what?” Artemis asked softly. She looked at him and he raised an eyebrow.

Paul took a deep breath. “”I know we’ve done a lot here in LA. And we lived here a long time and everything we have is here, but, well.” He sighed. “I miss Connor Creek.” 

“I…” Artemis sighed with relief. “I miss it too.” She looked down at her latte. “I don’t like LA anymore. I just...I dunno, I miss it.” 

“Then let’s go.” Paul shrugged. “Let’s go see it again, and see everyone. Not like Leslie can say no if we take a vacation.”

“Okay.” A grin spread over Artemis’s face. It was giddy, almost childish excitement that flowed through her veins at the thought of returning to Connor Creek. 

The car ride was smooth, like a a car ride to a vacation spot one would take in their childhood. Artemis spent the whole time eagerly watching through the window, waiting for the first telltale signs of Connor Creek. 

The woods appeared first, the woods where the company car was ditched. They didn’t have an escort meeting them this time, but that was alright. Artemis and Paul had scoured this town left and right. They knew the way to the Dead Canary. 

Desmond was waiting for them behind the bar when they entered, a knowing smile on his face. He wiped his hands on the towel.

“If it isn’t the Schue-Horyns,” He grinned, “What brings you back?”

“Well, um,” Artemis admitted. “Paul and I needed a break from LA and...what better place to come than here?” She spread her hands, looking around the bar and taking in the scent of it. It was strangely soothing, the mix of old wood and the liquor stacked behind the bar. Even the sight of Dr. Edwards snoring away at the bar brought a sort of comfort. Quinn’s constant muttering didn’t even sound out of the ordinary. Desmond chuckled.

“Didn’t want to go to some exotic island somewhere?” He raised an eyebrow. “Sit on a beach?” 

“Too busy,” Artemis said, “I missed the slowpoke life.” 

“Well, the slowpoke life’s missed you too.” Desmond poured them both drinks. “No one’ll admit it, well, most people won’t, but things haven’t been the same since y’all left.” 

“Not as dramatic, I bet,” She said, taking her drink with a smile. “Thanks, Desmond.”

“Anytime,” Desmond said. “On the house. As a ‘welcome back’ for you. And your room’s ready too, if you wanna put your stuff away before you go and see Madison and the other wolves.” 

“That’d be great.” Paul was practically bouncing on his feet at the notion of seeing the rest of the Connor Creek wolves. “See you, Desmond.” 

Desmond just waved as Paul disappeared through the bedroom door. Artemis smiled and stayed at the bar a little longer. She swirled her drink.

“I missed it here.” Dr. Edwards snored and she snickered. “Even that.” 

“This place has missed you too,” Desmond said. He seemed to be looking past Artemis at something behind her almost reproachfully. “Trust me.” 

Artemis turned to see Madison Reynolds standing in the doorway of the bar, wringing her hands awkwardly. At the sight of Madison there, Artemis’s mouth went dry. 

“Hey,” She managed. She sipped her drink and Desmond just smiled.

“Hey yourself,” Madison said. “You’re back?”

“I’m back,” Artemis echoed. “I, um, I missed this place.” She took another sip of her drink. She hated how shaky her voice sounded when she looked at Madison. That gave away the whole thing. “And i had some vacation days saved up, so, yeah.” She giggled like a schoolgirl. “Here I am.” 

“Here you are,” Madison agreed. She pointed to the barstool next to Artemis. “Can I, uh, can I sit? Do you mind?” 

“Yes, of course,” Artemis said. Then quickly backtracked. “I meant ‘yes’ as in you can sit with me. I-I don’t mind at all.” 

Madison sat next to her and touched her hand. Artemis’s eyes widened and it took her a moment to respond. 

“It’s...It’s really good to see you,” she said finally. Her voice was barely above a whisper. No other volume of tone really seemed appropriate for the moment. The world had narrowed to just this tiny bar and nothing else existed. Just Madison, Artemis, and the glass in her hand, her other hand covered by Madison’s.

“It’s good to see you too,” Madison said. “I missed your face around here. I kept thinking I’d see you in the Dead Canary, and I’d always be a little disappointed when you weren’t sitting at the bar.”

“I missed it here.” Artemis’s fingers twitched. She wanted to lace them through Madison’s, but she wondered if it was a step too far. “I missed a lot of things about this place.” Madison did it for her. “I-I missed you.” Artemis’s heart was running a marathon in her chest. Madison just smiled at her.

“I missed you a whole lot, Artemis.” Madison took a deep breath. “A-and I’ve been wanting to talk to you about something for a long time, now. Ever since before you left, really.” 

“Well, I’m here now,” Artemis said. Desmond glanced at Madison.

“I’ll leave you two alone then,” he said with a knowing look at her and Artemis. “I’ll be in the kitchen.” 

Madison gave him a nod, taking a deep breath. “Okay. Okay.” She turned to Artemis as Desmond disappeared through the door to the back kitchen. “Okay.” 

“What is it?” Artemis asked Madison. 

“I wanted to talk to you.” Madison said quietly. 

“Okay.” Artemis took a sip of her drink, trying to ignore her trembling hands. “I’m listening, Madison.” 

“Okay,” Madison said again. She took a deep breath. “Artemis, I...god, this sounds like a little schoolgirl thing to say, but ever since I saw you...I...I’ve known there was something special about you. And I didn’t know quite what it was until you left, ” She cleared her throat. “I guess what I’m trying to say is, well, I missed you more than a friend.”

Hearing Madison say those words set off fireworks in Artemis’s ears. The roar in them was so loud that she could barely register what Madison was saying. She was sure her face was as red as her hair.

Madison looked worried at Artemis’s response. She wouldn’t meet her eyes. Artemis put her drink down and rested a hand on Madison’s cheek. Madison bit her lip and met Artemis’s eyes, like a scared rabbit. 

Artemis, never one for unprofessional impulses except for this very moment, leaned in and kissed her. There were no professional obligations this time. Just her and Madison in this little bar in Connor Creek. Madison was shocked at first but soon, Artemis had a hand on her cheek and another steadying her waist.

Madison wrapped her arms around Artemis’s waist and pulled her off the stool. Artemis let her guide her closer, closing the already miniscule space between them so they were really chest to chest. Madison pulled away first, blushing.

“You really missed me too?”

“Uh-huh,” Artemis breathed. Madison just smiled at her.

  
“Welcome home, Artemis.”   
  
“Happy to be back.” She smiled at Madison. “I really, really am.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone !! liv and i went through a rebrand SO:
> 
> kat: @shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars  
> liv: @memories-are-mine  
> joint blog: (still) @incorrect-foundfamily
> 
> [please leave a comment if you enjoyed !!! :)))


End file.
